


Тише, теперь у меня есть ты

by kotokoshka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Slice of Life, Soft boys being soft and in love, a disgusting amount of fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Хэнк помогает Коннору сделать кое-что очень простое, на самом деле являющееся важным.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 8





	Тише, теперь у меня есть ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Softly, Now, I Have You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960953) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



_Меланхолия. Искушение. Полночь. Катастрофа._

Коннор не понимает названий и не знает, что с ними делать. Это странное, присущее сугубо людям поведение, с которым он еще не сталкивался, но оно завораживает своей простотой. Даже если для него самого это сложно и ставит в тупик. Озадачивает.

_Безмятежность. Страсть. Закат. Вечность._

Ему нравятся эти названия. _Очень_. Он считает, что они раскрывают в человечестве нечто удивительное. Коннор знает, что многие люди ценят искусство, эстетику и вещи, которые они находят визуально приятными на чисто внешнем уровне.

Указательным пальцем Коннор проводит по ярко-синему прессованному квадратику, который подписан как _Безмятежность_. Оптика его глаз распознает шестнадцатеричный код, если он захочет, то может произнести его — #2979FF, но Коннор просто сосредотачивается на мягкой, почти шелковой текстуре и на том, как пигмент покрывает его кожу и сверкает в тусклом свете лампы в углу.

Он скользит пальцем по губам. Ответ программы — молниеносный и подробный.

Тальк, слюда, алюминий крахмал октенилсукцинат, двуокись кремния,  
октилдодецилстеароилстеарат, винилдиметикон, кальциевый натрий боросиликат, этилгексилглицерин.

Коннор делает паузу, анализируя порошок и фиксируя уведомление о проведении сравнения. Между одним из ингредиентов, составляющим сверкающий пигмент оттенка Безмятежность, и частью биосинтетического соединения поверхностного слоя его тела существует соответствие веществ.

Коннор состоит из того же, из чего сделан вот этот красивый косметический набор, который привлек его внимание вчера в магазине. Эта мысль делает его… _счастливым_. Он чувствует приятное удовлетворение — он состоит из тех же химических соединений, что и эта маленькая, с виду простая вещь, делающая людей красивыми и счастливыми.

Это совершенно нелепая мысль.

И Коннору она _нравится_.

Он достает из отсека набора кисть и большим пальцем поглаживает мягкий ворс. Осторожно прикоснувшись кистью к оттенку Безмятежность, он покрывает ворс синим пигментом, а потом поднимает кисть к лицу. Ему не нужно зеркало, он прекрасно знает собственные черты лица, и рука не дрогнет. Медленно и аккуратно Коннор рисует синим на левом веке.

Затем он понимает, что зеркало все же нужно — ему хочется увидеть, как это выглядит.

Коннор уносит набор в ванную. У его отражения в зеркале ярко-синяя полоска на линии века. Это выглядит… необычно. Неплохо. Просто по-другому.

Мокрым полотенцем Коннор стирает полоску с лица. Вытирает глаза насухо, а потом снова смотрит на набор и наконец понимает, что вообще не представляет, что с ним делать.

Разум мгновенно реагирует на отсутствие информации. Диод на виске мигает желтым две и восемьдесят три сотых секунды, перед глазами пелена из-за количества данных, перерабатываемыми процессорами. Это почти его ошеломляет.

— Что ты делаешь?

Коннор оглядывается на дверь. У Хэнка с плеча свисает пальто, а в руке — поводок Сумо. Из кухни доносятся хлюпающие звуки — пес жадно лакает воду, слюнявя пол.

Коннор улыбается.

— Потакаю своему любопытству, — говорит он, кивая на косметический набор. — Это привлекло мое внимание.

Хэнк пожимает плечами и исчезает в коридоре, вешает пальто, а потом возвращается. Войдя в ванную, он вертит в руках набор.

— Красивые цвета, — задумчиво говорит он, поглядывая на Коннора. — Помощь нужна?

Это… вызывает множество вопросов. Но Коннор не задает ни одного, просто садится на опущенную крышку унитаза, широко улыбается и нетерпеливо кивает. Хэнк приподнимает уголки губ, берет у Коннора кисть, стирает лишний пигмент о тыльную сторону руки и несколько раз проводит по светлому сливочному оттенку, который называется Песчаная буря. Коннор закрывает глаза, Хэнк делает шаг вперед и встает между его раздвинутыми коленями. Мягкая щетина скользит по левому веку несколько мгновений спустя.

— Когда я был ребенком, — мягко говорит Хэнк низким голосом, отдающимся слабым эхом от кафельных стен ванной, — я играл с косметикой мамы. В основном с помадой. Она отлично подходила в качестве фальшивой крови, когда мы с сестрой играли в пиратов.

Коннор улыбается.

— И мне пришлось пойти на компромисс, — продолжает Хэнк. Его пульс стабильно растет. _Успокаивающе_ растет. — Фрэнки всегда хотела быть капитаном, а я заставлял ее быть первым помощником. Поэтому мне пришлось быть жертвой, она практиковалась делать макияж на мне. Чтобы она не ныла. Ну или не колошматила меня.

Коннор выполняет распознавание родственного поведения. Это вполне соответствует параметрам нормальных семейных отношений. Коннор еще не встречался с Франсин Андерсон, но ему бы очень хотелось.

— У меня тоже неплохо получалось, — бормочет Хэнк. Мягкое прикосновение кисти к коже почти гипнотизирует. В сочетании с низким голосом Хэнка это почти транс, Коннор чувствует, что вот-вот погрузится в состояние стазиса — теплое, приятное, обволакивающее. — Пригодилось, когда я подрос. Что-то привлекательное есть в парне с подводкой на глазах, даже не знаю почему.

Коннор проводит симуляцию. Он согласен со словами Хэнка.

Хэнк на мгновение отстраняется и разглядывает другие вещи, которые купил Коннор вчера, поддаваясь своей необычной прихоти. Это чувство ему понравилось, он словно находился во власти внезапных иррациональных желаний. Он увидел в магазине что-то красивое и купил. Легкомысленное решение. Необъяснимое.

 _Человеческое_.

— Давай добавим еще вот этой ерунды. — Хэнк снова подходит ближе к Коннору. — Приоткрой рот.

Коннор повинуется. Что-то скользкое и вязкое касается его нижней губы. Он сопротивляется желанию высунуть язык и попробовать. Он и так знает, что это такое.

— Хороший выбор, — говорит Хэнк. — Цвета тебе подходят. Специально подбирал?

Коннор издает хриплый звук, означающий отрицание.

— Просто выбрал то, что тебе понравилось?

Согласие.

— Это…черт, Коннор, это прекрасно. Мне нравится.

Да, Хэнк любит, когда Коннор выбирает что-то для себя. Чем меньше причин и объяснений у действий, тем лучше. Коннор любит делать _это_. Легкий, но все же акт неповиновения. Непрогнозируемый. Он может принимать решения, не будучи ведомым никакими факторами.

Девиантность.

Свобода.

Выбор.

Хэнк делает шаг назад.

— Погоди. Последний штрих. Не подглядывай.

Коннор не подглядывает. Он слышит, как Хэнк направляется в свою спальню, звуки выдвижного ящика, какие-то щелчки и шуршание. Затем Хэнк возвращается и чем-то расчесывает Коннору ресницы.

— Все, — подытоживает он.

Коннор открывает глаза. Встает. Смотрится в зеркало.

На его глазах пигмент, светлый во внутренних уголках, переходящий в синий, затемненный к краю. Его ресницы темные и длинные. Его губы окрашены мягким красноватым блеском. 

Он…

— _Красивый_ , — говорит Хэнк, встречаясь с Коннором взглядом в отражении. Его теплые руки сжимают Коннору плечи. — Тебе идет. Нравится?

Коннор кивает.

Он оставляет сотни идеальных отпечатков своих губ вдоль тела Хэнка, окрашивая его кожу нежно-розовым оттенком блеска с идеальным названием.

_Преданность._


End file.
